True Colors
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Luna iba demasiado al séptimo piso. Draco Malfoy, desde que la vio con Potter, no iba a dejarla pasar tan facilmente. DracoxLuna. One-shot.


**Recomendación musical: **True Colors, Cyndi Lauper**.**

**Disclaimer: **En serio, estos personajes no son míos. No intento convencer a nadie de que escribo mejor de Jotacá**.**

* * *

**True Colors**

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors_

* * *

**Búsqueda**

Luna Lovegood iba demasiado al séptimo piso. Hasta entonces nadie se había preocupado por ella, era sólo una estudiante más, una lunática más, pero desde que la habían visto cerca de Potter, Draco Malfoy se devanaba los sesos para saber a donde iba. En el séptimo piso no había nada que fuera de lo común o que le interesara mínimamente a una muchacho tan rara como lo era Lovegood. Y precisamente por eso, Draco Malfoy, se preguntaba qué hacía allí...; algo que tal vez, tenía que ver con Potter.

Ésa vez, la siguió, de lejos, esperando que, metida como estaba en su propio mundo, seguramente lleno de esas criaturas de las que tanto hablaba, no lo descubriera. Luna Lovegood podía ser ingenua, pero no era idiota y se dio perfectamente de la anomalía: Malfoy la estaba siguiendo. Raro, raro. Y como precisamente se dirigía al séptimo piso, a la sala de los menesteres, optó por desviarse y tomar otra ruta, intentando despistarlo.

No lo logró de manera muy satisfactoria, así que, con su voz soñadora de siempre, inquirió una pregunta que él no se esperaba.

—¿Me sigues, Draco Malfoy? —preguntó, con su voz inocente y lentamente se dio la vuelta, posando sus ojos saltones en los de él, expresando una inocencia absoluta. Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar que su cara se desfigurara por la sorpresa, aunque, con voz lo más hosca posible, negó lo que ella le preguntaba.

—No te sigo —le respondió, bruscamente, haciendo además de marcharse por la dirección contraria—, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? —Cruzó los brazos por el pecho y ella levantó una ceja, dándole a entender que no era tan inocente como parecía y que se había dado perfecta cuenta de qué él había estado tras ella todo el camino—. No eres interesante, Lovegood, no le interesas a nadie.

—Has estado tras de mí todo el camino hasta aquí, hasta el más inútil se daría cuenta de que me sigues —contestó ella, sin cambiar su tono de voz en absoluto, como si sólo estuviera comentando del tiempo—. Yo no soy interesante... ¿y tú qué eres, Draco Malfoy? —le preguntó, sin ironismo en la voz, con esa inocencia que la caracterizaba. Entonces dió unos pasos hasta donde estaba Draco—. Sólo sabes pavonearte. —No lo dijo en tono de reproche, sino con ese tono dulce, como si no le hubiera dicho la verdad al desnudo.

—No me interesas, Lovegood —le dijo él, bruscamente, mientras giraba en la dirección contrario y se iba de allí. La honestidad brutal de la muchacha lo había turbado por completo.

* * *

**Revelación**

La había seguido de nuevo. Para ver minada su propia soberbia eterna, su orgullo inacabable o para mostrarle que con Draco Mallfoy no se jugaba: no lo sabía. Se dirigía de nuevo tras ella, esta vez sin la preocupación de esconderse, de no demostrarle que la seguía. Y entonces ella se dió la vuelta en un pasillo solitario, lo encaró y le hizo la misma pregunta, con su voz dulce e inocente.

—¿Me sigues de nuevo, Draco Malfoy? —preguntó, acercándose a él unos pasos, son demostrarle miedo—. La semana pasada hacías exactamente lo mismo, y esta vez no has intentado esconderte de mi mirada, Draco Malfoy. —Se acercó unos pasos más, mirándolo con esa mirada cristalina e inocente, que sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba—. Entonces ahora la pregunta es, ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿qué te interesa de mí, Draco Malfoy?

—No me interesa nada de ti, sólo eres una lunática, ¿no es cierto? —le dijo altivamente, con todo el cinismo que le fue posible, pero la expresión en ella no mudo, como si con sus palabras envenenadas y su hiriente tono no le hubiera hecho ningún daño—. Eres lo menos interesante de este castillo.

—Si no te intereso... ¿por qué lo haces? —preguntó, con inocencia, pero dando en el punto perfecto, y entonces sus ojos parpadearon lentamente, como diciendo que no tenía excusa posible—. Porque me sigues allá a donde voy, no lo niegues.

Draco Malfoy se quedó callado entonces, sin que se le ocurriera ninguna respuesta a la pregunta tan directa, y a la vez tan inocente, de mostrándole a Luna Lovegood que había ganado esa batalla. «Sí, una sola batalla», se dijo Draco, mentalmente, «una sola, mas no ha ganado la guerra.» Y los ojos cristalinos de Luna lo miraban con aparente ingeniudad cuando interiormente seguro sabía que el muchacho no tenía respuesta posible.

—Deberías mirar más a tu alrededor —le dijo ella, con inocencia, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo rubio y largo—, hay cosas más importantes que el orgullo, que la soberbia, que la riqueza y que el odio. Mucho más importantes, Draco Malfoy, que tú no comprendes.

—¿Cómo qué, Lovegood? —preguntó Draco mordazmente.

—Como la amistad, como los sentimientos, como el amor —le respondió ella y entonces él vio una sombra de tristeza que cruzaba por los ojos de Luna Lovegood. Sólo una pequeña sombra, mientras ella le decía con excesiva franqueza lo que a sus ojos no existía—. Esas son cosas mucho más importantes de que el orgullo, que la riqueza, inclusive que el poder, Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y para ti qué son, entonces, esas cosas? —él se acercó a ella, hasta que le dijo las siguientes palabras casi el oido y ella pudo sentir su respiración—. Porque que yo sepa, Lovegood, tú no tienes ningún amigo. Estás abandonada en el mundo a tú suerte. —Ella dió unos pasos hacia atrás, sin mudar de expresión.

—Tú tampoco los tienes —le dijo, y entonces, sus ojos soñadores se dirigieron hacía el techo—. Deberías cuidarte de los torstopolos, hay muchos por aquí —y se dio la vuelta, para seguir su camino, dejando allí a Draco Malfoy, pasmado, con el orgullo minado y un poco menos de soberbia. ¿Cómo enseñarle a esa muchacha que con él, no se jugaba?

* * *

**Despertar**

Esta vez fue ella. Draco Malfoy la había dejado de molestar durante demasiado tiempo y entonces, en pleno invierno, ella se acercó a Draco Malfoy por su propio pie. O tal vez fue el destino lo que la llevo hasta Draco Malfoy esa fría tarde de invierno. Él apenas la vio, en el mismo pasillo solitario en que que habían pasado los últimos, y únicos, encuentros. Se acerco a donde ella estaba.

—De nuevo aquí, Draco Malfoy —dijo ella, sin voltear su vista hacia él. Tenía esa misma voz dulce, inocente, aflautada—. Al parecer, siempre vamos a acabar encontrándonos —comentó, con la vista fija en ella pared, como si está fuera más interesante que Draco, como si allí hubiera algo que le gustara más—. ¿A qué has venido esta vez? —preguntó, inocentemente, mientras Draco sólo tenía la vista fija en ella.

Draco no contestó nada, porque no sabía que decirle. «Los pies me han traído solos hasta aquí, como si ellos mandaran», no era una buena contestación y, sin embargo, era la única razón que se le ocurría para acabar de nuevo en el mismo pasillo, con la misma chica, que tanto había minado su incalculable soberbia. Había que estar loco para ir a perder otra batalla, para dejar que con su ingenuidad y su honestidad le minara el ego. Para dejar que Luna Lovegood, simplemente, lo capturara con sus palabras, de las que ni siquiera era consiente.

—No he venido a verte aquí, si eso es lo que te preguntas, Lovegood —le dijo despectivamente, con la voz hiriente, acercándose a ella, pero Lona no parecía ser consiente de que Draco estaba cada vez más cerca de ella—. He venido porque me ha dado la gana. —Sus palabras eran hirientes y su tono, envenenado, pero ello, o era inmune a esa manera sarcástica de decirle las cosas, inmune a ese ironismo.

—No has venido por mí, lo sé —le dijo Luna, volviendo su mirada un momento hacía él y él se estremeció por dentro, con aquellos ojos tan critalinos y tan honestos—, tú, Draco Malfoy, eres incapaz de mover un dedo por alguien; tú, no tienes sentimientos —no lo dijo de manera hiriente, pero a Draco le dolió mucho más de que aparentó.

Se acercó más a ella, que le devolvió la mirada con inocencia e ingenuidad. Y entonces él supo que estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar todo lo que ella le había minado, todo lo que sin saber, le había hecho daño. Y ella simplemente le dirigió esos ojos de ingenuidad, sin saber nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco Malfoy.

Ella, ingenua, dio unos pasos haca él, sin darse cuenta de que la distancia se acortaba entre ambos. Era ingenua, sí, pero no tonta, sabía exactamente que él sólo se burlaría de ella. Y lo molestaba más a cada paso, con ese paso medio altivo, medio perdido, que daba. Sabía que decirle la verdad, restregarle en cara lo evidente, lo obvio.

Estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, en un mundo donde no podían entender al otro. Draco Malfoy le dirigió una mirada altiva, como diciendo que él era superior a ella, y Luna, entendiendo lo que quería decir, negó con la cabeza. Estaba acorralada contra la pared, y Draco estaba a dos palmos de ella, pero no tenía tanto miedo como lo hubiera sentido otra chica. Simplemente, tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y fue un segundo en que, casi por accidente, los labios de los dos chocaron. Fue un segundo, fue sólo un momento de roces. Entonces, Draco Malfoy se apartó de dos zancadas de ella, con la expresión de sorpresa. Y ella, después de dirigirle una mirada insondable, dió media vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido.

* * *

**Predestinación**

Dió una vuelta y luego otra, pero no había manera de dormir bien, la incomodidad no lo abandonaba en un solo momento desde que había ocurrido aquello con Lovegood y no había dejado de pensar en ella. Se odiaba por ello; la odiaba por no apartarse de sus pensamientos; se detestaba a sí mismo por permitirse pensar aquello y, sobre todo, odiaba todo lo que tuviese, medianamente, que ver con ella. Odio, sí, era eso, lo que estaba anidado en su corazón, decidió finalmente. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde, sin quitarse el rotro de Luna Lovegood de la mente.

¿Qué tenía esa muchacha? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Y esta vez, no tuvo una respuesta. Lentamente se levantó y salió. No sabía que iba a hacer vagando por el castillo, pero cualquier cosa era buena para distraerse. Entonces, en un pasillo, la vio claramente, viendo por la ventana. Y entonces intervino, distrayéndola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con la voz ácida.

—Yo miro las estrellas —respondió ella, con la voz dulce y soñadora, mirándolo un poco antes de dirigir de nuevo su mirada hasta el cielo, en donde parecía perdida—. Pero tal vez, la pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

No respondió. No tenía respuesta posible. Parecía como si de nuevo los pies lo hubieran guiado solos hasta allí.Ella no dejo de mirar al cielo un sólo momento, perdida en las estrella, mientras él no apartaba su mirada del rostro de la chica. ¿Por qué... pensaba tanto en ella? Lo que había pasado en la tarde era total y completamente impensable. Había pensando en asustarla, en dominarla, pero se había quedado paralizado en cuanto sus labios se habían rozado.

Y la forma en que ella le había mirado... Con ojos cristalinos e inocentes. Esa mirada cristalina, dulce y soñadora... ¿por qué pesaba tanto en ella? Ni siquiera lo sabía... y era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy no sabía algo. Se sentía perdido, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. El muchacho nunca se había sentido confuso hasta ese día. Entonces, soltó una pregunta impulsivamente, que no iba dirigida a nadie en especial.

—¿Por qué pienso tanto en ti?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, captando el sentido de la pregunta, como se se hubiera metido en sus pensamientos; a Draco no le agradó la sensación de saber que ella lo sabía—. Sólo tú puedes saberlo. Y no puedes hacerlo si te lo niegas todo. —Lo miró, con esa mirada que lo turbaba tanto y se acercó a él, que estaba inmóvil—. Tú sabes lo que pasó, no intentes negártelo. Entonces, quizás halles la respuesta. —Y volvió su vista a la estrellas.

Draco Malfoy la miró hoscamente. ¿Por qué lo sabía todo, de un modo o otro? Parecía loca, parecía creer en cosas imposibles —de hecho lo hacía, Draco estaba segurísimo— y también parecía verlo todo desde un estado de perpetua inocencia. Pero sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba tal vez.

—Tal vez, tal vez, estabamos predestinados, Draco Malfoy —murmuró ella y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Al oír esas palabras Draco cerró su puño alrededor de la muñeca de ella, que volteó a verlo un segundo. Entonces, como si no hubiera pasado nada allí la soltó y se alejó corriendo.

* * *

**Convulsión**

Umbridge había dado la orden de atrapar a todos los que encontraran en la sala de los menesteres, pues estaban rompiendo las reglas severamente. Draco Malfoy sabía que Luna Lovegood estaba metida en aquello y no le apetecía encontrarse con ella por ninguna razón. No después de aquellas palabras que le había dirigido en plena noche, mirando a las estrellas, como si ellas lo supieran todo. Pero iba a atrpar a todos los demás, y estaría encantado de que Potter se metiera en un problema.

Pero no tuvo suerte, pues como casi siempre, el destino parecía unirlos. La encontró corriendo en un pasillo. Cuando le vió, se quedo parada, estática, en donde estaba, como hizo él. Parecían incapaces de acercarse el uno al otro. Fue ella, finalmente, quien se acercó a él. Y le dirigió una mirada resuelta que tenía una pregunta impresa en los ojos: ¿me vas a llevar a rastras con Umbridge?

Él bajo la vista, intentando ordenar sus ideas y de no cometer ninguna estupidez allí mismo, como descubrirse dejándola huir —porque planeaba hacerlo, llevar a Luna Lovegood con Umbridge no entraba en sus planes—. Agitó la cabeza, como negando, como simplemente, intentando ordenarse. Y ella no dijo ni palabra hasta que el volvió de nuevo sus ojos grises hasta ella.

—Tal vez si estabamos predestinados —murmuró lentamente, preguntándose si era él de verdad el que decía esas palabras—, porque no paro de pensar en ti y en lo que dices. Nunca.

Le tomó la muñeca con una mano —la izquierda— tal vez para impedir que huyera, pero ella no hizo ningún gesto. Su otra mano se dirigió a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola levemente. ¿Qué hacía?, se preguntó de pronto, pero para no pansar en nada, dejó esos pensamientos aparte.

Fue entonces cuando la besó, con fiereza y con furia y ella no se resisitió. Sus labios se movían en los de ella anhelantes, furiosos contra algo. Y entonces cuando se separó de ella, no osó mirarla a los ojos, sino que bajó la vista y dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse, murmuró unas palabras.

—Lo siento —dijo, tragándose el orgurllo—, lo siento por todo.

Y se alejó corriendo, en busca de alguien más de ese movimiento liderado por Potter. No se imaginaba que no cruzaría con ella después, que nunca volvería a hablar con ella hasta tiempo después. Nunca lo imaginó, y era de lo más real. No se iban a volver a ver en mucho tiempo, al menos, no como se habían visto aquel año. Intentó apartarla de su mente, y poco a poco, sus recuerdos se fueron difuminando, hasta el día menos pensados. Y ella tenía razón.

Sí, estaban predestinados.

* * *

**Génesis**

La guerra había acabado. Y Draco Malfoy no estaba en los del bando ganador. Gracias a que Potter —cosa que no le hacía la más mínima gracia, pero hasta cosas buenas podía hacer el cara rajada— había intercedido por él, estaba cursando el séptima año de Hogwarts. No estaba en muy buena posición, pues los slytherins no le hablaban por considerarlo un poco traidor, y los demás por considerarlo mortífago. Pero no le importaba. Todo el mundo podía irse al infierno mientras él estuviera con vida en ese momento.

Sólo había alguien que de ves en cuando le dirigía una mirada de... ¿lástima? ¿conmiseración? Lo que fuera. Y ese alguien, era Luna Lovegood, cosa que si bien no le hacía demasiado gracia, tampoco le molestaba de sobremanera. Simplemente la ignoraba, como ignoraba a todos los demás estudiantes.

Ese día, en clase de transformaciones, cuando se sentó en el lugar solitario en el que se sentaba siempre, Luna Lovegood se le acercó y se quedó allí parada hasta que él se percató de que lo estaba mirando. Y con sus ojos saltones fijos en los de él, señaló la banca de al lado.

—¿Está libre? —preguntó.

Draco asintió y ella se sentó allí, depositando sus cosas en el suelo. No sabía porque, pero presentía que se sentaría con él, todos los días.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


End file.
